Guards (Morrowind)
The geopolitical situation in Vvardenfell is very complex. Despite the imposition of Imperial laws and beliefs on Dunmer culture, their power in Morrowind is not total. In addition to Imperial legionnaires stationed at peripheral villages and Imperial Forts, each of the Great Houses has their own guards, protecting their lands and cities. A Tribunal temple has its own protectors, Temple Ordinators, located mostly in Vivec City. Veterans of Ordinator Order, in time, became High Ordinators, defending Morrowind's capital Mournhold. The most trusted of them are named Hands of Almalexia, becoming defenders of the Tribunal Goddess herself. A garrison of Royal Guards is also stationed in Mournhold, protecting His Majesty King Helseth Hlaalu and his honored Queen Mother Barenziah. Despite their various beliefs and allegiances, all of Morrowind's guards enforce Imperial law, while honoring Tribunal law as well. Guards Imperial Legionnaires Although the Imperial Legion consists of soldiers of various races, its members are represented in Morrowind only by Imperials. They can be found at: *Imperial Forts: Buckmoth Legion Fort, Moonmoth Legion Fort and Fort Frostmoth. *Cities: Caldera, Gnisis and Seyda Neen. *Mines: Abaelun Mine, Halit Mine and Yassu Mine They wear combinations of Imperial leather, scaled and steel armor, and are armed with one-handed swords along with Imperial shields. Their leader, Knight of the Imperial Dragon Varus Vantinius, can be found in the Grand Council Chambers in Ebonheart. House Hlaalu Guards *''See also: Hlaalu Guard'' As members of one of Morrowind's Great Houses, all Hlaalu Guards are native Dunmer, protecting their House's territories. They are found at: *Balmora *Caldera Mine *Gnaar Mok *Hla Oad *Omani Manor *Suran They wear a set of Armun-An Bonemold armor and are armed with one-handed swords and carry Hlaalu Guard shields. Their leader, Grandmaster Duke Vedam Dren, can be found in the Grand Council Chambers in Ebonheart. House Redoran Guards *''See also Redoran Guard'' As members of one of Morrowind's Great Houses, all Redoran Guards are native Dunmer, protecting their House's territories. They can be found at: *Ald'ruhn *Ald Velothi *Khuul *Maar Gan *Molag Mar They wear a set of Gah-Julan Bonemold armor and are armed with one-handed swords and carry Redoran Guard shields. Their Leader, Archmaster Bolvyn Venim, can be found in Venim Manor in Ald'Ruhn. House Telvanni Guards As members of one of Morrowind's Great Houses, all Telvanni Guards are native Dunmer, protecting their House's territories. They can be found at: *Sadrith Mora *Tel Aruhn *Tel Mora *Tel Vos *Vos They wear a set of Armun-An Bonemold armor with a Telvanni Cephalopod Helm, and are armed with one-handed swords and carry Telvanni Guard shields. Their leader, Archmagister Gothren, can be found at Tel Aruhn. Temple Ordinators The Ordinators are a religious military order, subordinated directly to the Tribunal Temple. As a result, they stand for Trubunal Law and beliefs, strongly dislike any signs of Nerevarine Prophecy and the Ashlanders' Nerevarine Cult, and will pursue any of its members. Almost all of them are members of House Indoril. They are all native Dunmer, considering themselves elite warriors, looking down upon commoners, calling them "scum". They can be found at: *Ghostgate *Ministry of Truth *Vivec City They wear the best medium armor set in Morrowind, Indoril armor, and are armed with ebony maces and carry Indoril shields. The "faces" of their Indoril helmets are made to resemble Lord Nerevar Indoril. They are also pursue anyone not from their order found wearing this armor and punish them with death. Their leader, Chief Ordinator Berel Sala, can be found in the Hall of Justice. High Ordinators High Ordinators are a subdivision of Tribunal Ordinators, consisting of elite veterans of the order, guarding the peace in Morrowind's capital city, Mournhold. The very best of them were chosen to become personal bodyguards of Goddess Almalexia and are called Her Hands. They can be found anywhere in Mournhold. They wear the best heavy armor in Morrowind, called Her Hand's Armor and are armed with Ebony scimitars. Almalexia's bodyguards wear enchanted sets of this armor. As with other Ordinators, they will also pursue and kill any one else caught wearing their armor. They are under the direct order of Almalexia, who can be found at the Temple in Mournhold. Royal Guards They are a specific caste of warriors, serving as personal bodyguards and peacekeepers for Morrowind's Royal Family, particularly King Helseth Hlaalu and his mother, Queen Barenziah. They can be found almost everywhere throughout Mournhold, especially at the Royal Palace. They wear the best medium armor set in Morrowind, Royal Guard armor, which is even better than Ordinators' Indoril Armor. Their leader, Captain Tienius Delitian, can be found at Mournhold's Royal Palace in the Throne Room and are directly subordinate to King Helseth. Appearances * * Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Morrowind: Characters